


Beloved Friend

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey, Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora knows when Rose starts to crumble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Friend

Cora knows when Rose starts to crumble, she can see it and it hurts. Their friendship had happened naturally, both Cora and the man who insisted on being called 'Mr Selfridge' were Americans abroad. Cora had fallen a little in love with Rose when the woman had the guts to stand up to her husband. Now though, safely hidden away, Rose began to fall apart. Cora sat with her, talking, quietly comforting her. Edith had come to London with her and often took the children out to watch shows or visit their father, it allowed Cora and Rose to talk.


End file.
